Ce soir d'hiver où mon coeur fondit
by althais
Summary: Drago avait depuis l'enfance appris à contrôler ses sentiments pour être digne d'être un Malefoy. Parce que ce n'est que faiblesse de trop se montrer...mais ce soir là rien n'aurait pu retenir ce flot d'émotion.


_**Titre **_: Ce soir d'hiver où mon coeur fondit_  
_

_**Auteur **_: Althaïs

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont à JKR…

_**Résumé **_:_Drago avait depuis l'enfance appris à contrôler ses sentiments pour être digne d'être un Malefoy. Parce que ce n'est que faiblesse de trop se montrer...mais ce soir là rien n'aurait pu retenir ce flot d'émotion_.

* * *

Il neigeait ce soir là, à ne pas mettre un chien dehors, un moldu à la rigueur mais certainement pas un chien ou en tous cas pas un des miens. J'avais toujours apprécié les chiens et plus particulièrement les lévriers, si droits, si fiers, hautain peut-être même, bref une race digne d'un sang-pur.

Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée et l'ombre des flammes au plafond me fit vaguement penser à un ballet où ma mère m'avait amené avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

Installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à porter de main et mes lévriers couchés à mes pieds, je n'avais jamais trouvé le manoir aussi silencieux. Mon père s'était posté devant la fenêtre dans cette posture si caractéristique, si royale que je lui avais toujours connu et il contemplait les flocons qui tombaient toujours aussi abondamment. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

Mes pensées revinrent vers ma femme : Ma douce Astoria. Après la guerre, le nom des Malefoy avait était honni. Nous, l'une des plus vielle famille de sang-pur, était tombée en disgrâce. Je n'avais certes pas regretté la disparition du «Seigneur des ténèbres» mais l'humiliation du procès et celle de devoir ma liberté à Weasmoche, à Miss parfaite et à Saint Potter avait été l'une des plus sombres périodes de ma vie. La lumière était réapparue en la personne d'Astoria Greenglass, mélange harmonieux de douceur, de distinction et de caractère.

J'avais bien connu sa sœur lors de mes études à Serpentard ce qui me valut une invitation à prendre le thé. « Oui, oui je sais c'est un peu risible d'imaginer un Malefoy prendre le thé ! » Mais Astoria était si belle et c'était un bon prétexte pour la revoir.

Elle fit de moi un homme de nouveau heureux quand quelques mois plus tard elle accepta de m'épouser. Je l'aimais et je l'aimerais probablement toute ma vie. « Je pense qu'elle le sait, bien que jamais je ne le lui avouerai. Elle m'a tant apporté ces deux dernières années. »

Une peur irraisonnée s'empara de moi. Un filet de sueur coula le long de ma tempe et je frissonnai violemment ce qui n'échappa guère à son père qui depuis peu s'était rapproché pour se verser un Whisky Pur Feu.

_- Allons Drago, ne fait pas l'enfant ! Tout va bien se passer, m'admonesta t'il froidement._

Un léger sourire ou plutôt un rictus effleura mes lèvres "Même pour réconforter son fils unique, Lucius Malefoy ne s'abaisserait pas à un mot ou à un geste de tendresse. Je pense que chez les Malefoy cela doit être génétique"

Là-haut, dans une des chambres, ma mère aidait ma tendre Astoria à mettre notre enfant au monde. Et j'avais peur, peur comme je n'avais jamais eu peur et si … et si Astoria nous quittait, me quittait …

Soudain, l'inaction que j'avais adopté depuis le début de l'accouchement de mon épouse me pesa aussi je me mis à marcher de long en large sous le regard courroucé de mon père et ceux dédaigneux de mes lévriers. " Pourquoi n'avais-je pas insisté pour qu'Astoria aille à Sainte Mangouste ? Pourquoi avais- je écouté ma mère quand elle m'avait assuré qu'elles pourraient se débrouiller seules ?"

J'avais perdu toute notion de temps quand Mitsy, notre elfe de maison apparut.

_-Maître, la Maîtresse vous … _

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase que je m'élançais dans les escaliers. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'entrai dans la chambre. Sans me préoccupé de ma mère qui tenait enveloppé dans une couverture verte notre enfant, je m'approchai du lit.

Pâle, les cheveux couverts de sueur et pendants lamentablement, exténuée mais heureuse, Astoria me souriait. Elle me tendit le bras. Je saisis son poignet et y déposa furtivement mes lèvres. Ma mère, les yeux débordant de fierté s'avança à son tour.

- _Drago, m'appela t'elle doucement. Viens prendre ton fils, et sans attendre de réponse elle me le plaça dans les bras_.

Je ne saurai parfaitement décrire ce que je ressentis à cet instant là : une tempête de sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à analyser. « J'avais un fils. La chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang et celui d'Astoria. »

Et moi, moi qui avait toujours cru que mon cœur était de pierre ou en l'occurrence de glace, je le sentis fondre devant ce petit bout de rien, devant mon fils : **Scorpius, Hypérion Malefoy **et des larmes de joies perlèrent sur mes joues pour la première fois.


End file.
